


Noerai-100 Memories of You

by Miyuame



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuame/pseuds/Miyuame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of NoelxLightning drabbles inspired by 100 different themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles are unrelated to each other in terms of story, and each new entry will be posted as a new chapter.

**A/U**

Noel really didn’t want to go to Yuj’s summer party at his beach house in New Bodhum, but seeing all of his friends’ excitement about the party made him give in and ultimately decide to go. 

When Noel arrived at the beach house he was greeted with blaring music and a multitude of party-goers. Noel was starting to wonder just how many people Yuj invited to his party, and judging by the multitude of people Noel wanted to say the entire town of New Bodhum.

Noel was soon knocked out of his thoughts when he saw Serah Farron amongst the mass of party-goers. “Hey, Serah!” He called out to her. Immediately, Serah looked in the direction of where she heard her name called. As soon as she saw Noel a small smile formed on her lips and Noel made his way to where she was.

When Noel finally reached Serah she cheerfully asked, “So, are you enjoying the party so far?”

“I can’t really say, I just got here not too long ago, but I’m actually kind of surprised to see you here Serah.”

“Well, I do have a few surprises of my own Noel, but there are some people that I want you to meet. Follow me.”

Noel was a little baffled at first, but he proceeded to follow Serah his high school friend and classmate to meet these mysterious people. Serah lead him to a room upstairs in the beach house that was away from the main front of the party. When they both stepped into the room Noel saw two people sitting on the white lavish couch in the room.

Serah went and took a seat by the male on the couch with blonde hair. The blonde-haired male affectionately wrapped his arms around Serah as he looked at Noel and asked, “Who’s this Serah?”

Serah then took the liberty of introducing Noel to everyone in the room. “Snow this is Noel Kreiss the classmate from my high school that I’ve told you so much about, and Noel this is Snow Villiers my boyfriend.”

Things started to click and come together in Noel’s mind. “That’s right Serah did talk about her boyfriend quite a lot and fondly”, Noel thought to himself. “So, the pink-haired female on the couch must be…”

“My sister Lightning”, Serah answered. Noel also heard a lot about Lightning from Serah, but he never personally met her until today. Noel couldn’t help but take in Lightning’s strikingly beautiful features it could be easy for one to become lost in her deep blue azure eyes.

Noel was soon brought back to reality by Lightning’s voice. “Hey, are you just going to keep standing there in the doorway in a daze?” Serah giggled and added, “She’s right you know come and join us Noel.”

“Oh, right”, Noel said slightly embarrassed. He took a seat on the couch next to Lightning and before long conversation was flowing as everyone was getting to know each other. At first, Noel felt a little uneasy after that abrupt and sudden introduction, but after that it wasn’t all that bad he did get to meet Lightning Farron after all.


	2. Complicated

**_Lightning Returns Universe_ **

In the past, Noel had to deal with a number of different situations that he may not have been well prepared for, but nothing could prepare him for the perplexing situation that he now had to face.

A prophecy that he witnessed from the oracle drive showed Lightning dying, and he was the one who dealt the killing blow. In order to save the current world from destruction Noel had to put an end to his former friend and ally. This made the situation quite complicated.

Since his first encounter with Lightning in Valhalla she had come to occupy a special place in his heart. She was the one who encouraged him, and restored his hope that the future could be changed. He truly believed every word that she said to him that day, but all of his and Serah’s efforts were futile in the end Caius had won and Serah lost her life in the process.

Now both of the Farron sisters were destined to die because of his miscalculations. At that moment, Noel heard light footsteps approaching from behind him.

“Noel…” Lightning said her voice filled with sorrow.

Noel gathered up his strength as he rose from the ground with his back facing Lightning.

“It’s nothing personal, Lightning. I wish the prophecy didn’t show you dying.”

Noel grabbed his Flame Fossil hunter weapon that was mounted on his back as he slowly turned around to face Lightning.

Lightning just looked at Noel her eyes and stance unwavering. “Heh, even when staring death in the face Lightning was unafraid and confident”, Noel thought. She’s a fighter and it was one of the many qualities that Noel admired about her.

Noel pushed that last thought aside as he ran at Lightning with his weapon drawn and at full force. Lightning readied her blade and in one swift strike both of them clashed blades in battle to decide the future.  


	3. Making History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Noel and Lightning are both 21 years old.

**_A/U_ **

“The day has finally arrived”, Noel thought quietly to himself. The 1000 years of bloodshed that was split between the Farseer Tribe and Dia Tribe of Gran Pulse would finally be put to rest with this new peace treaty that was constructed to end the long ensuing war. One of the things that the peace treaty had written within its construct was that the ultimate offering of peace would be to formally join the two tribes together through a political marriage.

Noel was to marry the princess of the Oerba Dia Tribe Lightning seeing as he was the prince of the Farseer Tribe. Noel has never really seen the princess up close and when he did it was only in a fleeting glance he once shared with her on the battlefield.

The day of the arranged wedding has finally arrived and with this wedding our tribes will be making history and be formally tied together as one tribe.

Noel let out a sigh as he and looked himself over in the mirror once more. He was shirtless and wearing his tribes’ blue traditional marriage ceremonial tribal pants, Etro Script and a pair of wings were etched onto his bare back to serve as a sign of his tribes ties to the Goddess Etro. He was also sporting his brown leather Farseer Tribe armbands.

Not too long after an attendant arrived in the male dressing area. “Prince Noel it’s time.” The attendant said promptly. Noel immediately rose and followed the attendant to the starting point of the wedding aisle walk that was laid out.

After Noel had arrived Lightning soon followed suit and made her way there and stood beside him. Upon her entrance Noel was astonished by the very sight of her. She was donning a beautiful rendition of the traditional white Dia Tribe wedding dress. It was adorned with various colored beads that fell seamlessly around it and elegant white feathers that hung off of the dress in a perfect yet exquisite manner.

Even through Lightning’s veil Noel could still see the gorgeous beauty that hide behind it. This was the first time that Noel actually got to see the princess very intimately and up close it was a very surreal moment for him.

As Lightning was approaching Noel she couldn’t help but to take in his current form. She hadn’t really seen yet alone had very much interaction with the prince of her former enemy tribe even on the battlefield. She had only shared a fleeting glance with him once, and now seeing him so up close and in person she had to admit to herself that he intriguingly hot, and the very thought of it baffled her as a new mysterious emotion came over her.

He was practically a stranger to her and a former enemy at that, and yet the moment that her eyes laid upon him she felt this magnetic draw to him that was stirring up inside of her, and at that moment she’d really wished that she could somehow silence these ludicrous thoughts.

Every one of the tribe members in attendance eyes were fully focused on Noel and Lightning as they delicately linked arms and proceeded to make their way down the wedding aisle to the tribal priest that awaited them.

Once they both made it there Lightning and Noel turned to face each other as they stared intently into each other’s eyes, and recited their vows to each other after the priest. After the exchange of tribal bearings Lightning gracefully lifted up her wedding veil so that the priest could lightly dowse her with herbal water as an act of purity.

Now the time to finally formally seal the union between the two tribes had come. Noel was then given the go ahead to kiss his bride. Lightning stood still as Noel slowly leaned in and gently placed his lips upon Lightning’s.

Lightning at first put up a slight subtle resistance against Noel, but soon found herself becoming enveloped within his kiss as he intimately embraced her and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. It was like her body had a mind of its own as it conceded under Noel’s touch.

After the kiss was broken a loud resounding cheer could be heard from the tribe members that were in attendance and watching the whole event unfold.

Noel at that moment was only focused on his wife and gave her a slight smile. Lightning couldn’t help but to return his smile in an affectionate manner.

Today history was made in more ways than one.


	4. Rivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sword dueling present in here is traditional sword dueling with some added elements of fencing.

**A/U**

Noel and Lightning were intently staring each other down as they circled one another with their swords drawn at their side.

The sword duel that everyone was anxiously anticipating had finally arrived. The intense rivalry match between Noel and Lightning was something that everyone always looked forward to. The Bodhum Fencing Arts School and the Paddra Fencing Arts School have always been locked in a bitter rivalry between its students. Lightning and Noel are the top fencing students at their respective schools.

As soon as the referee gave the signal to start the duel everyone’s eyes became glued to the match. Noel’s and Lightning’s swords clashed in an epic battle.

Both of them were masterfully skilled there was no doubt about that, but in the end there could only be one victor and today that victor was Lightning Farron. “Face it, Noel Kreiss you’ve lost.” Lightning said as she held her sword up by his throat.

“All right, all right I’ve lost this round.” Noel said bitterly as he conceded. A small smirk formed on Lightning’s lips as she withdrew her sword from Noel’s throat. Lightning was keeping a mental score of their total wins. The score was now 113 wins for her and 111 wins for Noel.

_After the duel_

Noel was on his way home from the dueling arena when he spotted his rival Lightning standing under a cherry blossom tree in the nearby park with her back facing him. A smile immediately formed upon his lips as he casually made his way over to her.

“Enjoying the view?” Noel hotly whispered into Lightning’s left ear. That effectively earned him a playful punch from Lightning to his right shoulder.

“Noel, what the hell did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that?” Noel let out a soft chuckle before he retorted. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t resist the urge and you’re too cute to resist not scaring.”

Lightning could feel her cheeks slightly redden. She was like a completely different person in front of Noel when she wasn’t in the dueling setting. She was much more relaxed around him compared to her competitive and cut-throat persona that she took on when she was in a dueling setting.

Noel and Lightning are secretly dating, and out on the surface they make everyone believe that they absolutely despise one another when in fact; they are madly in love with each other. They have to keep up appearances and with them each being from rival schools doesn’t make it any easier.

Lightning crossed her arms as she remarked, “What am I ever going to do with you?”

Noel seductively lifted her chin up as he replied, “Hmm…I can think of a few things.”

“Noel wait…what if someone sees us?”

“Don’t worry everyone has all ready gone home by now. Besides, I all ready scoped out the area and made sure before I made my way over here.

Noel then closed the distance between their lips, and pulled Lightning into one of his sweet kisses. 


	5. Unbreakable

**FFXIII-2 Universe**

The last things Noel could remember were praying for the Goddess Etro to bless him with a miracle, awakening in a half-conscious state, and falling to what would’ve been a sure death.

The Goddess Etro must’ve been smiling upon him at that very moment because a beautiful pink-haired female quickly came to his aid in the nick of time.

There wasn’t much time for introductions, but his alluring savior was able to relay her name and where they currently were to him. Before a demonic monster emerged from a pile of debris, and swiftly came after them hot on their trail.

Noel couldn’t do anything but stand back in awe as his savior who went by the name of _“Lightning”_ commanded the beast they were fixed on with ease.

Her commanding presence alone exuded divine elegance and strength. Upon closer inspection Noel was able to take in more of her ravishing features. She was encased in polished silver armor, and had a woven sash of white feathers which cascaded perfectly down the side of her left leg.

As she continued to helm her commands at the apex of the beast Noel couldn’t help, but to think that Lightning seemed unbreakable and untouchable.

It was as if she was on an entirely different level, and no one could take her down let alone stand in her way.

She was a mesmerizing sight for Noel’s eyes after the hardship and strife he had endured previously in his life before he arrived in Valhalla.

Noel silently thanked the Goddess Etro for delivering him here to Valhalla, and meeting Lightning the one who Noel felt could change his life for the better.


	6. Obsession

**FFXIII-2 Universe**

Noel stirred in his sleep and turned over onto his side. His body needed all the rest it could get for the long journey ahead. He had done just as Lightning requested. He found her sister Serah and earnestly tried to convey to her that her sister was in fact alive.

Serah seemed doubtful, but Noel could tell that Serah really wanted to believe that his words were true. She was almost convinced, but convincing her other friends was another problem altogether.

Noel still couldn't wrap his head around it all, but he really has travelled back in time to the past. A time where Cocoon is still in the sky unlike in his time. This was all thanks in part to Lightning. Noel smiled at just the thought of her.

His mind was filled with thoughts of her almost constantly. He wondered if she was okay. When he last saw her she was braving a meteor with her shield. A meteor which Caius had unleashed upon Etro's Temple. Noel didn't want to leave Lightning to face that all alone, but he had a mission to fulfill. Lightning was counting on him and he most certainly didn't want to disappoint her.

Noel found himself drifting deeper into his sleep.

The dream world soon enveloped Noel. He found himself standing in front of the entrance to Etro's Temple in Valhalla of all places.

"Valhalla? What am I doing back here?" Noel said as he surveyed his surroundings.

"I called you here." Said a voice which Noel instantly recognized as Lightning's.

As he turned around there she stood as graceful as ever. But she wasn't donning her armor from before. Instead she was wearing a strapless white silk dress that cascaded down her body and really accentuated her curves.

"Lightning", Noel's face lit up as he went to embrace the beautiful warrior. Lightning was taken by surprise by Noel's abrupt act.  "You're okay", Noel said relieved.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Noel held Lightning back at arm's length to look at her. He should've known that even a meteor couldn't take her down. It was strange. Noel had only met Lightning for a brief moment, but he felt this instant connection to her. She had this magnetic draw to her that would pull him in every time he stared into her azure eyes. He was also very curious about her.

"Never mind." She was unharmed and that's all that mattered Noel decided.

 "Lightning, what happened to the armor you were wearing from before?"

Lightning stepped up closer to him and pushed him into the temple's entrance way back up against the wall. Her body pressed up against his as she rested her hands on his chest.

Noel was flustered at Lightning's sudden actions. He could feel his heart beating faster. He didn't remember Lightning being this aggressive.

Lightning was gazing up at him seductively. "This is your dream, Noel. You're the one who dressed me in this." Lightning then begin a trail of kisses from his collarbone to his jaw line. "Anything you desire will be granted." She continued in between kisses.

Each of her kisses sent thrills throughout Noel's body. He didn't give a damn even if this was just a dream. His curiosity of Lightning may have spiraled into an obsession with her. But right now at this very moment he didn't want the dream to end.

Lightning stopped what she was doing and looked back up towards him.

Noel's right hand cupped her left cheek as he proceeded to softly caress her face. "You know I've been curious about you since we first met. I want to know more about you..."

Noel leaned in closing the distance between their lips.

"Lightning..." Noel uttered against her lips.


	7. Eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: At last, after a long hiatus I'm finally continuing this drabble series. I had various ideas for this prompt, but in the end I decided to go with this story idea. This is a drabble that I might revisit in the future.

**A/U**

Washed ashore onto a foreign island from a shipwrecked luxury cruise liner was more than Noel ever bargained for. He'd even lost track of how many days had passed since he first came to the village of Lucria. He wondered if any of his fellow shipmates were even worried or looking for him if they survived. "Hmm, probably not", he bluntly thought. As the days continued to pass by the fact of the matter is those thoughts ceased over time.

A shrine maiden of the village named Lightning found him near death on the shore of the island, and brought him back to the village where he could receive the proper medical aid and attention. The leader of the village Sazh put her in charge of Noel's care.

At first she came off as cold and aloof, but through their casual conversations during each of her visits to the village's clinic she slowly started to let down her barriers as she came to realize that she and Noel shared many similarities. She genuinely found that he was very easy to talk to, which was a nice change of pace at least according to her.

Noel couldn't help but to admire her too. She was caring and extremely skilled in the arts of medicine. Every time she came to visit him he didn't want her to leave. He enjoyed her company and foolishly wished that time would stop when they were together.

During her visits she told him all about the rumors surrounding the village. Noel learned that he wasn't the first one to end up on the island's shore. Lightning explained that it was a rare occurrence because of the island's location. She said that in the outside world there were probably rumors about ships disappearing into storms without a trace and no survivors ever being found. The reason for this is because the people who did survive the shipwreck were fortunate enough to wash up onto the island's shore. So far, Noel was the only one the islanders found. There were no signs of any of the other passengers or the cruise liner's crew.

Noel felt guilty about being the supposedly only survivor of the shipwreck. Even if most of the ship's crew and passengers treated him poorly they didn't deserve to perish the way they did.

The people who also previously ended up on the island decided to stay in the village, and Noel could easily see why. The people in the village were kind and nice. They were welcoming and did everything possible in their power to make you feel comfortable and at home. The exotic surroundings and the island's environment was like paradise. Who would want to go back to their dull and droll previous life? He sure in hell didn't.

He worked as a janitor aboard a luxury cruise liner which wasn't the glamorous of jobs but he could get by off of the salary he made. In fact, his job as a janitor paid him the most in comparison to the other job positions he previously held. He was a loner all on his own. His parents died when he was very young and he had no other living family members to take him in. He had to find his own way to survive and fend for himself.

After a few weeks of recuperating and resting Noel was fully recovered, and could at long last leave the confines of the village clinic.

_Late Evening_

Noel was finishing making up his clinic bed when he heard an all too familiar knock on his door. "May I come in?" Lightning asked. "Yes", he replied. Lightning opened the door stepping into the comfort of the room which she had come to know all too well.

"You've made quite the recovery since you're already standing. When you first came here your legs were badly injured." "You can say that again", he said as he turned to face her. Noel was surprised to see Lightning donning an interesting outfit. She was wearing a white colored sleeveless flowy dress that stopped right above her mid thighs, which had a slit in the front that ran up until the waistline of the dress. She was also wearing formal white shorts underneath her dress. A blood-red waist sash was wrapped around her slender curves tied into a seamless perfect bow behind her back. There was a foreign language written on the front of the waist sash which Noel couldn't comprehend. On her right bicep were the two brown leather armbands that she usually wore. To finish off her outfit she was wearing a silver ankle bracelet on her right ankle and was completely barefoot.

"What's the occasion?" Noel asked with a hint of curiosity. A small smile formed upon her lips. "Follow me", Lightning simply said as she left the clinic room. "Hey! Wait up." Noel said rushing to follow behind her. "There's still so many of the island's customs that you don't know. Every night when it's a full moon one of the shrine maidens performs a ceremonial dance to the Goddess Etro and in doing so we are offering up our prayers to the beloved Goddess. In return, she bestows upon us her unquestionable knowledge and continues to uphold the prosperity of our village."

Noel was silently listening taking all of the information in he found it fascinating. The vibrant prosperity of the village relied on this so-called unseen Goddess Etro. "And based off the information you just told me it's your turn to perform the ceremonial dance." Noel said with a smile. "That's right." Now they were both outside of the clinic the evening sky was rapidly fading into nighttime. It felt good to be able to take in the sights, sounds, and smells of the island's air.

Lightning continued walking towards their destination the village square while Noel matched his pace to keep up with hers. "Now that you're out of the clinic and fully healed I can introduce you to some of the other villagers that you haven't met yet like my sister Serah, for example." Noel turned his attention towards Lightning. "You have a sister? You never mentioned her before." She turned to face him. "Is it really all that surprising that I have a younger sister? She was away with her fiancé Snow on the other side of the island. This island is quite large, you know. She didn't return until yesterday. You'll see her at the ceremony I'll properly introduce you two after."

After a couple of more steps they had reached the village's square. Many of the island's villagers were already present for the ceremony. Tall wooden candle stands with lit candles encircled the square's ornate water fountain. "Look who's recovered in remarkable time", a familiar voice said.

"Chief Katzroy", Lightning said greeting him. "Yeah, well some measly injuries weren't going to keep me down for long." Noel said while greeting him with a firm handshake. Lightning was soon called away by another shrine maiden with short black hair to start getting prepared for the ceremony. Another shrine maiden with rose-colored hair carrying a medium-sized golden chest with intricate carvings came before her. She had the same hair color and azure eyes as Lightning. She was shorter than Lightning by a few inches but their faces held a similar likeness. He came to the conclusion that she must be Lightning's younger sister. Lightning opened the chest and took out a pair of white feather fans once she did so Serah retreated back to where the other shrine maidens were standing.

She soon got into position raising the white feather fans up to signal the start of the dance. "And so it begins", Sazh remarked beside Noel. The male drummers positioned in the right back corner of the village square began pounding fiercely on their drums in an up tempo. Lightning then began her dance. It was one of the most magnificent things Noel had ever seen in his life. The way she pulled off elegant dance moves in tune with the beat of the drums. Her dancing was truly captivating Noel thought. A couple of days of after he first came to the island Lightning asked him if he ever wanted to return home. And he replied, "What are you talking about? This is my home." Because in all honesty he wouldn't mind spending an eternity here on this island with her and the other islanders.


	8. Gateway

**Final Fantasy XIII-2 Universe**

The Historia Crux served as the gateway which led Noel to Lightning, and his chance to change the bleak desolate future from which he hailed.

Lightning Farron was an elegant, strong, and courageous woman who was tragically ripped away from her loved ones and place in time so unexpectedly.

She had become a knight; a protector of the Goddess Etro fighting what seemed like a never ending battle within the lonesome confines of Valhalla. Noel was more than willing to stay by her side to combat the opposing threats together, but Lightning had another task in store for him.

While stating her proposition to Noel she reignited his inner fire. Restoring his faith that the future isn't set in stone, it can be changed.

Noel wished that he had left her under better circumstances. The last glimpse he caught of her before his departure, she was fending off a giant meteorite unleashed by Caius Ballad. A former friend and mentor of Noel.

"Lightning, I will reunite you with your sister. You can count on it." Noel thought with fierce determination.

The sound of Serah's voice pulled him out of his train of thoughts. "Hey, Noel is something wrong?" Serah asked with a worried looked displayed on her face.

"No. I'm fine." Noel said as he turned to face her. "I was just deep in thought. We have a long journey ahead of us." He continued.

Serah nodded in agreement. "You're probably right. Who knows how many different time gates are out there? Finding the one that leads to my sister definitely won't be easy."

"Right. Then instead of standing around here we better get going." Noel said with a smile.

"Right", Serah replied. Mog was patiently waiting for them by the time gate.

The Historia Crux was the gateway which connected them, so surely it would bring them together again.

"We'll be seeing you soon, Lightning." Noel silently thought.


	9. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is set after the ending of FFXIII-2 in which the Goddess Etro wasn't killed, Caius's plan was thwarted, Snow and Serah finally married each other, and everyone else is adjusting to their new lives in Academia 500 AF.

**Post Final Fantasy XIII-2 A/U**

Academia Headquarters

Noel was making his way through the prestigious, albeit sometimes confusing corridors of the main Academia research building to reunite with an old friend; his destination was Hope's office. Noel wanted to inform and update him on his journey and findings from surveying the terrains and wildlife around the world. He agreed to help Hope in his endeavor to acquire this type of information.

He just turned the corner in the hallway which led to Hope's office at the end of the hall. As Noel got closer to Hope's office door, he quickly came to realize that Hope was not alone. He already had a visitor in the room with him.

Hope's office door was cracked opened only just slightly so Noel could get a glimpse of who Hope's visitor was. He was intrigued to see the visitor was Lightning. I mean, it shouldn't have been too surprising, the two of them had known each other in their prior timelines and were friends. Maybe it was just two friends catching up on events from each other's lives.

Noel desperately wished that were the case, but the heavy atmosphere and tension present within the room was stating otherwise. Noel initially didn't want to eavesdrop on their private conversation, but his intuition was telling him that he should.

"It's true isn't?" Hope said solemnly. "That you don't have much time left to live", he continued. Lightning let out a sigh, crossing her arms. "So you saw right through me, huh?" She said with a wry smile. "Yes, it's true."

Hope's whole expression saddened before he asked, "When are you going to tell Serah?" "The honest truth is I don't know if I can." Lightning turned her attention towards the large window on the right side of the room. "It's such a cruel fate, isn't it? For Serah to be reunited with her sister only for that same sister to be ripped away from her once again."

"But it's even crueler not to tell Serah about your predicament. She has a right to know." Hope slammed his fists on his desk in frustration. "Damn it! Can't the Goddess change her mind and free you?"

Lightning shook her head. "No, she can't. I knew very well the risks associated with becoming her knight. I'm destined to return to her side in Valhalla, eventually."

Listening to this whole conversation made Noel's heart sink. He couldn't bear to listen to any more of it. He had to get out of there to recompose himself and sort out all of his feelings. He'd come back later within the evening to give Hope his report.

The Next Day Lightning's Apartment

After mulling over his thoughts and the things that he heard from eavesdropping on Lightning's and Hope's conversation from yesterday. He knew that he needed to visit with Lightning and encourage her to tell Serah about her predicament. Lightning helped and gave him courage when he was down on his luck during their first time encounter in Valhalla. Now it was his turn to return the favor.

Lightning opened the door surprised to see Noel of all people standing outside on her front porch. "Hey, Noel", she greeted. "Hi, Lightning. It's been a while since we've seen each other last."

"Yeah, it has been a while." She gestured for him to come in. Noel crossed the threshold into her apartment, closing and locking the door behind him before making his way into the living room. "Can I offer you something to drink?" Lightning asked. "No, thanks. I'm fine." Noel replied before taking a seat on her large comfortable red sofa.

Lightning took a seat on the sofa right next to him before she asked. "And to what do I owe this visit?" There was no need to beat around the bush or cut corners Noel was going to get right into the serious matter at hand. He swallowed hard before beginning.

"I overheard your and Hope's conversation at the office yesterday." Lightning was mildly shocked, but she didn't let it show on her face. "You know then." Noel turned to face her. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop." He said apologetically.

"There's no use in apologizing now you already know the truth." "My guess is the Eyes of Etro has something to do with this, correct?" Lightning nodded. "Yes, the Eyes of Etro are partially responsible, but more importantly my role serving as a knight to the Goddess. It's one of the many conditions I agreed to when I became her knight in Valhalla. I would be allowed to be together with my family and friends only for an allotted period of time before she claims my life and I return to her side to eternally serve her. This is her taking pity on me. I don't know when my last day here with all of you will be, but I can feel it's drawing nearer. Today might even be my last…"

"Stop it! Don't say that this might be your last day so causally." Noel said slightly heated. "Noel…" Lightning trailed off. She placed one of her hands over his in an effort to comfort him. "You know the type of future I once lived in. Humans aren't strong they die easily. So Lightning no matter how hopeless it seems you've got to keep fighting until the bitter end. You need to tell Serah so that you won't have any regrets. She's your one and only sister after all."

Noel watched as Lightning got up from the sofa to walk over to the window in the living room with her back turned to him. After a few moments of silence, she finally said, "You're right, Noel. I've been running away from telling Serah all this time. I have to tell her so that I won't have any regrets once I leave this world."

Noel stood up from the sofa walking closer to where she was standing. While deeply gazing into each other's eyes. Lightning silently thanked Noel before she felt her life slipping away the Goddess was calling for her to return to Valhalla. Lightning's eyelids slowly began to close as her body started to fall limp. Noel quickly caught on what was happening.

"No! Not now!" he yelled his voiced filled with panic. He rushed to Lightning's side catching her body before it hit the ground. He carefully got down to the floor on his knees using both of his arms to support Lightning's now lifeless body. He freed the arm he was using to support her lower back to brush some of her rose-colored locks away from her face. Noel had yet again witnessed the death of someone he cherished right in front of him. He could feel a sad painful stinging pierce his heart, as it slowly began to engulf every fiber of his being. Tears began streaming down his face as he silently bid his farewell to Lightning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I decided to put my own little spin on the ending of FFXIII-2 and mythos for this prompt. Essentially, when Etro made Lightning her knight it was for eternity. She allowed for Lightning to be with her friends and family for 3 months after defeating Caius before calling on her soul to return to Valhalla. This was by far one of the most painful things I've ever written.


End file.
